


Children of the Gods: Bonus Scenes

by Gabrieldiedforoursins, Musical_Naoko



Series: Children of the Gods [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Percy Jackson and the Olympians AU, hanahaki, in here there be blowjobs, pointless smut, teenage boys in love move fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Naoko/pseuds/Musical_Naoko
Summary: Sexy outtakes from "Oh Gods I Wish I Had The Skill"





	Children of the Gods: Bonus Scenes

Jeremy made huffy noises and relaxed back into the touches, his body going limp against Michael’s. He let out a happy sounding whimper as the hands dipped from being soothing into a bit more firm and pressing into sore muscles, gods above, Michael was good with his hands. He desperately tried not to think about what else the Apollo boy could do with those hands that would leave him whimpering. He let his body slip down Michael’s and wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s waist as he pressed his face into his best friend’s stomach.

That turned Michael into a blushing, stuttering mess. There was no way that this was happening. Michael had died, this was death right? The Greeks were wrong, and this was Hell, being tortured by having the love of his life’s face shoved just inches away from his crotch, practically purring. “Y-ya comfortable there?” He saw a few of his siblings snickering as they walked past, his obvious crush anything but secret. Deciding to be self indulgent, he ran his hand through Jeremy’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

Jeremy nodded, then flopped to the side slightly, like a big cat, keeping his face pressed against stomach and he made quiet happy noises in the back of his throat. “That’s nice.” he was referring to the hand that was running though his tight curls, but he was also talking about having his face pressed into Michael’s stomach. When the Apollo boy started scratching at his scalp he groaned low the sound coming from the middle of his chest. In what Jeremy could only describe as a moment of insanity, the Aphrodite boy nosed the taller boy’s shirt out of the way and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Michael’s hipbone.

Michael choked, there was no misinterpreting that. “J-jesus, Jeremy..” he was flushed, and pulled him up, not even giving him a chance to protest as he kissed him solidly, hands tightening in the back of Jeremy’s shirt. He knew it was a risk, but, fuck, if he was willing to risk it right then.

Jeremy let out a low moan, and parted his lips against Michael’s hard kiss. Biting down on the older boys bottom lip, he shifted and knocked them both off balance so that he could deepen the kiss with insistent and needy sounds. Gods above this was definitely worth the light insanity that had come over him and actually gave him the courage to press his lips into Michael’s skin. Now that he thought about it his mother would probably be shrieking in delight if she saw this scene. His hands went under Michael’s shirt and he dug his fingers into the taller boy’s hips.

Michael flopped backwards, pulling Jeremy on top of him, and he kissed back harder, nipping back. It wasn't a neat kiss, or the best kiss, but it was one that was formed from years of pining and worry about the other. He sank his hands into the hair at the back of Jeremy’s neck, letting out a soft moan against his lips. “Jeremy, fuck, I love you so much..” Michael continued his exploratory touches, and happy kisses.

Jeremy let his hands out from under the soft shirt and up so that he could tangle his fingers into Michael’s hair. Tugging on the braids Aphrodite had left behind, to tilt Michael’s head back so that he could lick his way into the older boy’s mouth, he let out a keening sound before he mumbled ‘I love you’ over and over against Mica’s lips. 

Michael pulled away, a huge grin on his face, and eyes watering just a little bit. “Fuck, Jer I love you so much. I’ve loved you for so long.” He kissed his nose, running his hands over Jeremy’s cheeks. “The roses were for you..”

Jeremy let out a startled but delighted laugh and tipped his head so that he could catch Michael’s lips with his own, “It’s always been you!” Jeremy cupped Michael’s cheeks as fat, happy tears welled up and ran down his chin, “It’s only ever been you, my gorgeous golden boy…” He dragged Michael down a bit to press both of their mouths together in a demanding but soft kiss.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He kissed away the tears, kissed his nose, kissed his lips full of all the love and hope he could muster. Michael felt his lungs stirring, but not like something was trying to get out, but like they were emptying. Jeremy was stealing his breath away, and the flowers. He reached over for a moment to untie the curtains that hung in front of his bunk, not needing people to see the flood of emotional vulnerability that they were both displaying.

Jeremy pulled out of the kiss with a gasp of air, cheeks flushed a dark pink as he just looked at the Apollo boy, all awe and adoration. He cupped Michael’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to the taller boy’s forehead as he did his best to not cry, he was so happy that he was trembling. “Mica…I was too scared to ruin everything…” then he drew the taller boy back in for a kiss, deepening it quickly and shifting his hips and legs so that he was straddling Michael and could get the best angle on the kiss.

He let out a little groan, hands going to Jeremy’s hips as he leaned up to kiss back eagerly. “How could you not have known I’d feel the same way? Jeremy, I’ve literally loved you since the first year you got here. Sure, not romantic then, but you’re the most important person to me, and that’s never going to change.” Michael choked on some of his own happy tears, before going back to kissing Jeremy til they were both breathless and panting.

Jeremy moaned a little louder than he meant to, and he flushed a bright pink, pulling away slightly so that he could press his face into Michael’s chest and flop over with a happy chuckle. As he relaxed into Michael again, he pressed his face into the taller boy’s stomach and rubbed his cheeks against the lean muscles there. “We’re both stupid then, considering I’ve been head over heals for you since about the time I saw you covered in hellhound dust.”

Michael laughed. “Good to know you’ll still love me when i’m gross.” He ran his hands through Jeremy’s hair, though he tensed up some when his face was pressed back into his stomach. He was already flustered from the fact that he was finally allowed to kiss Jeremy and hold him like he wanted to. The face back in his abdomen was not making self control any easier.

Jeremy’s lips quirked up into a wicked smile as he felt Michael tense up, and in response he let his hands slip up the sides of the taller boy’s so that he could brush the fabric away and press and press and open mouthed kiss to the dark skin there. “It’s not like I’m planning on hurting you Mica, why are you tensing up?” he huffed a laugh and pulled the taller boy’s hips a bit more forward.

There was another sharp intake of breath from Michael, and he looked down at Jeremy, huffing. “I don’t know, maybe it’s because the guy that I just got done making out with, is now seducing my bellybutton.” He snorted, but his cheeks were bright red as he looked at the other boy, knowing he was done for, for certain, if Jeremy moved any lower.

Jeremy let out a snort and mumbled in a disbelieving voice, “seducing your bellybutton?” He let out a laugh and pressed another open mouthed kiss to the dark skin, this time biting down lightly enough so that it was just barely a brush of teeth. His hands came forwards so that he could work on the button of the taller boy’s pants. Jeremy looked up as Michael’s breath hitched with a wide smirk, and let his lips trail lower. 

Michael let out a quiet moan, pulling his arm across his mouth to try and muffle things. He looked at Jeremy, wide-eyed. “Jer..Do i have to remind you that this is a cabin, that i share with people, that are also in here?” He hissed out, though not fighting completely. He liked the idea of where this was going.

He laughed quietly, tossing one of Michael’s pillows at the taller boy and dragging Michael a bit further down the bed so that he could dig his teeth into the curve of the taller boy’s hip. “I’d suggest you hush then, if you don’t want someone to come checking on you.” Jeremy dragged Michael’s jeans down to the middle of his thighs and gave kitten licks to the newly exposed skin. “Be good and let me make my claim Mica.”

He bit into the pillow that Jeremy threw at him, stifling a moan that would have come out at the bite to his hip. “You’re gonna kill me…” He let his legs fall a little farther apart, little groans slipping past the pillow. “I’ll be good though, promise..” He was quite obviously tenting his boxers, and he was blushing with a little embarrassment. But Michael had had dreams about this kind of thing, multiple times, waking up shoving a hand down his boxers or with a wet patch.

“Good.” He dragged the pants off of Michael's legs and let the jeans slip to the floor off the bed. He let his hands slide up the taller boy's inner thighs leaving tiny bites along the dark skin. Jeremy let out a loud hum of satisfaction, his lips brushing over the tent in Michael's boxers. His eyes flicked up to watch the son of Apollo’s expression as he ran his tongue along his cock.

 

Michael whimpered slightly, a hand going into Jeremy's curls, tugging a little. “Jeremy, come onn...don’t be mean..” He arched his hips a little, freezing when he heard the cabin door open and shut. His heart was racing,due to the fact Jeremy was teasing his dick, and the fact that they could get caught.

As Michael yanked on his curls, Jeremy let out a breathy sigh and pulled Michael's boxers down to lay an open mouthed kiss to the base of Michael's cock. “I'll be sweet on you Mica, relax and lay back baby.” He was vibrating with pleasure, he was enjoying stringing Michael along and drawing this out as long as he could. Then as sweet as could be he wrapped his lips around Michael's cock, stifling a whimpered moan of his own.

“Fuck!” He hissed out, one hand tightening in the curls, the other going to scrabble on his sheets. The wet heat slowly sinking onto his cock had him laying back and opening his mouth in silent moans. He rocked his hips up a little, the movements involuntary. “hah...Jer…” He caressed Jeremy’s jaw before running his hands back into his hair.

Jeremy grabbed onto Michael's hips and shifted forward, dipping his head down until the taller boy's cock bumped the back of his throat. Sucking softly he moaned a bit louder than he meant to,face flushing pink as he slowly worked Michael over. His face went a bright red as Mica tugged on his hair and his could feel his cock throb, and he mumbled a quiet fuck around the taller boy's cock and started sucking a bit more earnestly. 

“Shh, If i have to be quiet, so do you..” He let out a breathless laugh, His head flopping back down again, his whole body thrumming with excitement. Michael jolted a little, hearing footsteps pass by his bunk. His cheeks darkened even more, and he felt heat coiling tightly. He wasn’t going to last long, especially like this.

He was letting out a huffing laugh and relaxed his throat enough so that he could press his nose into Michael's hip and sucked hard. He could feel his back tense up as he also heard the footsteps walking past them. Humming softly he rubbed his thumbs over Michael's hipbone. His face was a bright red and his entire body throbbed with pleasure as he watched Michael unravel under his fingers and mouth. 

“Ngh..Jer. I’m not gonna last long.” He might have been a son of Apollo, but he was also finally getting with the guy he loved. His pent up energy and excitement over that wasn’t going to do him any favors. He rocked his hips up again, holding Jer’s head down a little. He couldn’t help it. He almost wanted his own pleasure to be over quicker so he could return the favor to Jeremy.

He let out little gagging moans as Michael rocked into his mouth, and after a few thrusts he pinned Michael's hips into the bed with a playful growl and started sucking a bit harder. His eyes were dark with pleasure and he ran his hands along Michael's ass and squeezed hard. Enjoying the startled jolt of the taller boy's hips against his face. 

He had to pull the pillow into his mouth, his moan still louder than he wanted, as his eyes screwed shut. Michael used his free hand to tug Jeremy’s curls, giving him a split second decision to make, whether he was going to swallow or pull back. Michael loved the growls and the fact he could hear Jeremy falling apart at the end of the bed, even without being touched or naked.

Jeremy let out a high pitched moan and wrapped his lips a bit more the base of Michael's cock, swallowing around him as he looked up at Michael with a little whine of pleasure. He was squirming his hips, grinding his pantie-covered cock into the bunk as he kept sucking Michael off.

He gave one more pull before he came with a jolt, his hips jerking off the bed, and twitching as he rode through it all. Michael kept his hands in constant contact with Jeremy, needing the constant touch to ground himself. Did this happen? Did his best friend just really suck him off til he came? Was said best friend currently still grinding against his bed, trying to get off while he got off? Michael figured he had died. But this. This was so much better than any afterlife.

Jeremy was whimpering quietly, his hands were digging into Michael's hips before he slowly pulled himself off of the taller boy's cock, entire face flushed as he swallowed loudly. And crawled up so that he could drag the Apollo boy into a kiss, sure it could be considered gross but he wanted Michael's lips on his again. He was throbbing in his underwear and completely breathless with want.

Kissing back, Michael could taste his spend on Jeremy’s lips, and he pulled the other’s hips against his own. Oversensitive or not, he knew his boy hadn’t gotten off yet, and he wanted to make sure that happened. “Fuck, you’re perfect, Jer. Fucking perfect.” He kissed him eagerly, moving his lips to mouth at his neck, not biting down yet though.

Jeremy let out a low moan as he ground his hips against Michael's, face flushed and eyes bright with need. As Michael's lips moved over to his neck he let out a loud keening sound and slapped his hand over his mouth and froze. He tugged on Michael's hair trying to get him to shut up long enough to listen and make sure that no one was going to check on them.

A few of the Apollo kids had caught the sound that Jeremy made, and they glanced at eachother, smirking. They didn’t want to get any closer though, an exchange of coins going silently between hands. Michael had to fight a moan and a laugh and Jeremy panicked. He slipped a hand between their bodies, wrapping a hand around Jeremy’s cock, and stroking him, kissing him to muffle the moans. He bit at his lips, before moving to Jeremy’s throat, sucking a bruise there.

Jeremy was letting out breathless moans and sighs into the kiss as Michael wrapped his hand around his cock. He was flushed pink down to his nipples, and his lips were swollen from both the hard kisses and the fact that he had wrapped his around Michael's cock. He bucked his hips into Mica’s hand, making whimpering noises he dug his nails into the taller boy's back and clawed at the skin. “Mica, Mica please!”

“Shh, shh.” He kissed him harder, offered his shoulders and neck. “You gotta be quiet, love.” Michael continued stroking, adding another twist, rubbing his thumb over the slit. “Are you gonna come for me? All over those cute little panties of yours?” Michael smirked, keeping his voice low and his mouth right near Jeremy’s ear. “When you stripped down to snuggle with me earlier, and I saw those, I was going to lose it. Your ass, the cute little bulge against the fabric. Gah. It took everything i had not to just keep you in the room and kick everyone out.”

Jeremy took the bait and bit down on Michael's shoulder with an eager noise, sucking and biting at skin in an attempt to exact just a little revenge. Bucking his hips into Michael's hand he let out a little groan as the taller boy whispered into his ear and Jeremy, red faced and panting, trying to hold off his impending orgasm tangled his fingers into Michael's hair and gave a hard tug as he nodded into his throat.

Michael continued the strokes, sitting up, back against the headboard, to pull Jeremy firmly into his lap, letting out a pleased groan as Jeremy worked his skin over. “You’re close, aren’t you? You’re just about to burst. C’mon, baby boy, come for me. Let me make you feel good.” He rocked his own hips up once or twice, his cock giving a twitch of interest. Ah, to be young and in love. He worked Jeremy over though, determined to get the other boy to finish.

Letting out a little sob of pleasure Jeremy came after a few more firm strokes. He had gotten himself worked up during the blowjob, and Michael whispering sweet and dirty words into his ear had just thrown any self control out the metaphorical window. So he dug his teeth in a bit more firmly and muffled his noises in the skin and throat of the boy he loved. “Mica! Mica, oh gods..”

He stroked him through the aftershocks, pulling his come covered hand out of Jeremy’s underwear, and bringing it to his lips, cleaning it off. Michael let out a pleased hum, before leaning in to kiss Jeremy sweetly. “I love you, Jeremy Heere…” He said softly, cuddling Jeremy close and then reaching down to grab a cloth from under his bunk to clean them up with, as well as his own pants so that way they wouldn’t get immediately heckled when they got out.

“I love you too Michael,” Jeremy licked Michael bottom lip clean and deepened the kiss happily before he flopped back onto the bed and blushed a bright red, “My sisters are going to be razzing me for weeks!” he patted around the bed for his shorts and then groaned loudly cursing under his breath as he realized that they were probably halfway across the room.

Michael snorted, pulling his boxers on. “I'll get em.” When he opened the curtains, he was met with clapping from some of his siblings, and rolled eyes from others. He just gave a small bow and grabbed the shorts. “ Got em!!”

Jeremy leaned out of the curtains and reached for the shorts, “I need to you to grab one of my pairs of underwear that I keep in your drawer..” He looked like a hot mess with his sex hair and the bruises up and down his throat, so he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it and just messed it up further.

The room erupted into laughter again, and Jake turned to Michael, raising a brow. “What did you do, Mell? Rip them off the poor kid?” Michael just flipped his brother off, before going to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of Jeremy’s underwear, chucking them and the shorts at said boy who was trying to disappear into the blankets and curtains. “Nah, Jake. I just know how to get into someone’s pants, without a bet involving pool.” There was a soft chorus of ‘oooooohhhhh’s” from the others, applauding Michael before he got back to Jeremy and his bed.

Jeremy wiggled into this underwear and shorts, Michael being sassy gave him a jolt of confidence so he shifted the curtains slightly and flopped onto his stomach. Reaching out for Michael he pressed a little kiss to the hip that started it all and laughed happily, “Hey Jake, maybe you should just kiss the poor boy. Hades! It worked for me!”


End file.
